forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Batman is a fictional character of the DC Universe and is also in many of Forrest's Lego videos. He is the billionare playboy Bruce Wayne, but his secret identity is the homophobic, rude crime fighter known as Batman. He is portrayed by the creator, ForrestFire101. Background Bruce Wayne was born into a happy life to spend with his billionaire parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. However at age 8, a mugger named Joe Chill robbed and fatally shot both Thomas and Martha, effectively making young Bruce Wayne an orphan. From that point on, Bruce was raised by the Wayne's butler, Alfred while intensively training himself mentally and physically in order to fight crime. At some point, he fought alongside Santa Claus in Vietnam. When he reached adulthood, Bruce Wayne took on the identity of Batman, eventually gathering a large rogues gallery while also taking a sidekick, Robin under his wing. Personality Batman is very selfish and abrasive. He is fairly dismissive and abusive towards Robin and Alfred. Batman is also characterized by his strong addiction to crack cocaine, which has cost Batman his entire wealth several times. He fights crime mostly for self-gratification and he is well known for using excessive violence and is even known to murder his adversaries. Batman is also prejudiced against homosexuality, as shown with his interactions with Robin. Despite his supposed skills as a detective, Batman is often oblivious to things around him. Appearance As Batman In his role as Batman, Bruce Wayne had worn a light gray spandex costume with black gloves, black trunks, a spiked black cape and a special cowl with bat-ears. His torso also showed Batman's muscles, a giant bat symbol and a yellow utility belt. In earlier episodes, Batman would also wear an all-black outfit with a gold-colored bat symbol and utility belt. More recently, he has been wearing a grey suit with blue gloves, blue trunks, a spiked blue cape, and blue cowl. The torso, up until this point, included the yellow oval around the bat-logo. In the latest video, he wears a grey suit with a big black bat logo and belt. He is wearing black boots. As Bruce Wayne As billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, Batman styles his hair short, and wears a dark blue business suit with a tie. In the most recent video, we see that his face isn't smiling anymore, and he has slightly altered his hair style. Main Rogues *Joker *Scarecrow *Mr. Freeze *The Penguin *Bane *The Riddler *Two-Face *Killer Croc *Doc Ock *Green Goblin *Lex Luthor Other Rogues * Ben Affleck * Harley Quinn * Rupert Thorne * Irina Spalko * Evil Monkey * Darth Vader * Spongebob Squarepants * His Ex-Girlfriend * Stewie Griffin * Patrick Star * Skeleton * Mr. Krabs * Guy on a Skateboard * Brainiac Batsuits *Classic Batsuit - Grey Batsuit with Black Cowl, Gloves, Bat-Symbol, Cape and Trunks and Yellow Utility Belt. Seen in most Lego Batman Episodes. Based on the Batman Animated Series Batsuit. *Black Batsuit - All-black suit with Yellow Oval around the Bat-Symbol. Seen in earlier ForrestFire Films. Based on the 1989 Batsuit. *Black Batsuit V.2 - Just like the normal Black Suit, but with minor differences. Only seen in "The Forrestfire Christmas Spectacular". *Dark Knight Batsuit - Based on the Dark Knight Trilogy Batsuit. Seen in "Nightwing's Origin", "Meeting with the Comissioner" and "Jokers Team-Up" (worn by Christian Bale Batman) *Dark Knight Batsuit V.2 - Seen only in "Arkham Fan Film" *Gray Batsuit - Gray suit with Blue Cowl, Gloves, Cape and Trunks and Yellow Utility Belt. Seen in "Lego Justice League" and "Forrestfire Christmas Spectacular 3". Based on the 1966 Batsuit. *Navy Blue Battle Armor Batsuit - An Armor with 2 Katana Swords and Jet Boost. Seen only in "Forrestfire Christmas Spectacular 2". *Dark Gray Batsuit - Dark Gray suit with Classic Black Cowl, Black Gloves, Bat-logo, cape, boots and yellow utility belt. Based on the New 52 Batsuit. Seen in "Lego Batman Retires" and "Lego Batman Returns". Trivia *He has a batblog. *He has at least 5 different Batwings. *He has comically exaggerated super strength, as he is shown to be able to rip out Joker's heart and Spider-Man's spine with ease. *He sometimes needs help from the book 'How To Kill Superheroes For Dummies' * For some reason unknown to us, he never sleeps with the lights off. * He's a bad singer. * Batman has saved Robin on a few occasions, but he usually saves him to gain something himself. * He really loves crack * He has a fighting move called a inverted horse shoe kick * He now hates Spider-Man after The Lego Batman, Spider-Man, and Superman Movie and never talks to him, but he and Superman's relationship has gotten better and are now both very good friends in the Justice League and the following Christmas Spectaculars. * He has served in the Vietnam War, alongside his long time friend, Santa Clause. Category:Characters Category:Lego Batman Category:Male Category:Hero Category:The Bat Family Category:Justice League